


Amends

by redsandman99



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom!Seth, M/M, Slapping, bootlicking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:42:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3168644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsandman99/pseuds/redsandman99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean gets on Seth's bad side during a match, Seth decides to come up with a new way for him to make up for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amends

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little diddy I wrote for the Wrestling Kink Meme (found at wrestlingkink dot dreamwidth dot org). I'm thinking of doing a few of these, so this is the first of those.

The sound of the door slamming shut seemed to echo through the room. Dean jumped with the sound while Seth barely paid it any mind. Instead he grabbed Dean's hair with one hand while the other took a hold of Dean's jaw. His leather gloves prevented him from being able to dig his nails into Dean's skin. The strength of his grip remained the same though. "You think you're funny Ambrose?" he hissed. He was infuriated beyond words. They had been in the ring having a tag team match. Seth had been with Kane while Dean teamed with Roman. And somewhere along the way, Dean had thought it would be cute to get him all riled up. He raked his nails all over Seth's chest and back, just like he did whenever Seth gave them that luxury in their bedroom. Seth had snarled at him to knock it off, but Dean hadn't felt the need to remember his place. He continued doing everything in his power to get under Seth's skin, topping it off with licking the side of Seth's face right there in the middle of the ring. He thought he was cute. He thought he was funny. Seth didn't think he was either of those things. He almost strangled the asshole right there in the middle of the ring. But he had restrained himself, choosing to instead wait until they got back to the locker room before enacting any real punishment.  
  
Seth moved his hands off Dean's head and shoved him hard. The push caught Dean by surprise. He tried to regain his footing but ended up on the floor anyway. He tried to pop right back up, but Seth's hand striking his face stopped him in his tracks. He stared up at Seth from on his knees, blue eyes wide and filled with anticipation. They begged for him to do it again. Seth took off his gloves and tossed them aside before obliging. The sound of skin smacking on skin echoed satisfactorily through the room. Dean's head rocked with the blow, the skin on his cheek turning red from the blow. Seth raised his hand and delivered another blow. A low moan escaped Dean this time. "You fucking like that don't you?" Seth smirked and started to circle Dean slowly. "Huh?" He stopped behind Dean and reclaimed a handful of hair. He yanked Dean's head back, relishing in the yelp he got in response. "Fucking little pain slut. I could probably get you off by punching you in the face."  
  
Dean's lips twitched at the words. They weren't untrue. Pain and violence were things he thrived on. Seth smirked and let Dean's head go. Dean couldn't suppress a disappointed whimper as Seth let his head go. It only made Seth smirk more. He walked back in front of Dean and tilted his head to the side. There was so much he could do. So much Dean would let him do. But the locker room wasn't an ideal place to do it all. Even if they were alone now, they wouldn't stay that way for long. Someone, whether it be Kane or Stephanie or Hunter would come looking for him and they couldn’t find him with Dean. But he needed to do something before they snuck to a hotel room. Dean had to remember his place.  
  
“On your hands and knees,” Seth ordered. “Now.”  
  
Dean obeyed, his eyes not leaving Seth’s for an instant. Seth reached down and yanked Dean’s shirt up just enough to leave his back exposed. He dug his nails into the still sweaty skin, raking them down to leave four trails of angry red marks behind. Dean groaned, arching to the touch. “Fucking dirty little pain slut,” Seth growled. “You fucking love this don’t you?” He scratched at Dean’s back again, getting the same response as before. “This isn’t even fucking punishment. I could tie you to my bed and whip you all night and you’d fucking love it, wouldn’t you?”   
  
Dean opened his mouth to answer. Seth immediately shoved his fingers in mouth to silence him. “That was a rhetorical question Ambrose.” If this was another setting he would be worried about getting his fingers bitten right off. But here, where it was just the two of them, he knew Dean wouldn't do shit. This was their song and dance. Seth had the control. He always had the control.   
  
“You’re going to earn me coming to your room tonight Ambrose.” Seth smirked as he pushed his fingers further down Dean’s throat. Blue eyes watered as he gagged. “If you even want to see my cock tonight then you’re going to do what I say without any question. You understand me?”  
  
Dean managed to nod.  
  
“Good.” Seth slipped his fingers out of Dean’s mouth and straightened himself back up. He pointed down to his boots. “Lick ‘em.”  
  
“Are you--”  
  
“What did I fucking say about questions?” Seth wasn’t fucking around. He was in absolutely no mood to tolerate them. Not after the shit Dean was pulling. “Lick them and maybe I’ll let you earn the right to suck my dick.” He smirked and lifted his right foot to nudge Dean in the chin. “Come on. I know you used to blow your drug dealers for blow. This won’t be the worst thing that’s ever been in your mouth.”  
  
Dean’s whole body flushed at that comment. Seth lowered his foot and waited. He watched carefully as Dean leaned down, his tongue poking out past his lips. He pressed the flat of it against Seth’s boot and slowly licked across it. His eyes were closed, his fingers digging in against the hard locker room floor. “That’s it.” Seth shifted his foot around, wanting to make sure Dean got every part of it. “Fucking lick it clean you little shit.” He tilted his foot back, demanding that Dean even got the bottom of it. “Come on. I know you can do better than that.”  
  
Dean moved his tongue faster, always so eager to please. He was like a dog starving for affection. Seth watched in fascination as Dean switched to licking the other without even being told. “Yeah. You want this cock fucking bad don’t you?” He palmed himself through his leather pants, loving the way Dean’s eyes looked up to watch him. “Fucking look at you go.”  
  
The words made Dean whine loudly. He kept licking, his eyes desperately searching for a sign of approval. Seth let him sweat it out for a bit, only letting himself nod when he saw his boots shining with spit. “Come on,” he growled. He pulled Dean up by the hair and pushed him to the door. “Go wait in your hotel room. I want you naked and on your hands and knees by the time I fucking get there.”


End file.
